


Teeth Marks

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For anne_elliot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teeth Marks

**Author's Note:**

> For anne_elliot.

Billy ran his fingertips along Dom's collar bone. Dom shivered.

"How long before we leave for the party?" Billy murmured, in between light kisses. Dom's hand shifted in his hair. He checked the clock.

"Half an hour." His other hand brushed lightly down the side of Billy's body. Billy shifted.

"Mm. That's enough time, just about." Billy's hand drifted between their bodies as he rolled on top of Dom.

"You reckon?" Dom grinned, reaching up for a kiss, then deepening it, arching into Billy's hand, working his own between their bodies.

Billy bit him when he came. Right above Dom's collar bone, not hard enough to hurt too much, just hard enough to leave a mark. Dom yelled, and came half a minute later.

He looked in the mirror as he got dressed, and tugged his t-shirt down a little. Smiled. And went to the party, arm around Billy's waist, the mark declaring _Property of Billy_.

Dom had lots of marks like that. If you knew where to look.


End file.
